Tu y yo en la inmortalidad
by jessyriddle
Summary: A veces, el tiempo con la persona que amas parece no ser suficiente, pero, quizás, hay una solución. Este fic participa en el reto "Medievo y Fundadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "Medievo y Fundadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Perenelle Flamel (c. 1334 -. c 1992)

Esposa de Nicolás Flamel

* * *

_Primavera de 1368_

Paris es particularmente hermoso en primavera, los jardines se llenan de flores coloridas y perfumadas, el aire calido invita a las personas a pasear por los parques, sentarse bajo algún árbol y leer un libro.

Perenelle, como cualquier otra parisina, camina por el Bois de Rouvray; su vestido color borgoña ondea suavemente debido al ligero viento, su cabello recogido le da un aspecto pulcro. En su mano derecha, aprieta un libro, en la tapa se puede leer el titulo _Alquimia Speculum Alchemiae _(1)_, _con la mirada busca un lugar lo suficientemente apartado para poder leer y estudiar tranquilamente aquel tratado ; porque esa ciencia no es bien aceptada por la iglesia, pero se arriesga, no quiere dejar su sueño.

Encuentra un roble alejado y llega hasta el, se sienta en la base del tronco y las hojas le hacen sombra; abre el libro y pasa horas leyendo.

-Es un libro interesante- opina un hombre a su lado.

Ella se sobresalta, pero sonríe al reconocerlo.

-Nicolás, que placer verle- saluda con cortesía. Nicolás Flamel es un hombre apuesto, inteligente, y es el que invitó a Perenelle a descubrir los secretos de la alquimia, aconsejándole libros, cartas y tratados, y haciendo que la acompañase en algunos experimentos. Los dos son jóvenes, solteros y con ganas de probarse a si mismos, desempolvar misterios y lograr lo imposible.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunta el hombre.

Perenelle asiente, cerrando el libro para poder prestar atención a cualquier cosa que desea compartir con ella; sabe que no la interrumpiría si no fuera importante. Espera expectante a que el otro abra la boca y empiece a hablar, quizás ha encontrado la formula de la piedra filosofal, tal vez ha avanzado en su investigación sobre la transmutación, todo es posible, después de todo es un hombre brillante.

-He estado pensando que, si tu aceptas, me gustaría que te casaras conmigo.- dice de repente.

Ella lo piensa, tiene que sopesar la idea, por un lado cree que si se casa no tendrá el tiempo suficiente para seguir sus estudios en alquimia y magia, por otro lado Nicolás es un joven apuesto, ha dedicado toda su vida a lo mismo que quiere dedicarse ella y podrían investigar juntos, "dos mentes son mejor que una" piensa.

Tras un momento de silencio, le da una respuesta afirmativa al señor Flamel.

_Verano de 1382_

La pareja acaba de regresar de su viaje en España. Fueron a visitar a un mago que les ha ayudado a traducir unos símbolos que aparecen en la obra que el hombre identificó como _Aesch Mezareph _(2)_. _

Perenelle y Nicolás están convencidos de que en ese libro está la respuesta a sus investigaciones sobre la piedra filosofal.

Y no se equivocan. Entre la narración, leyendo entre líneas e interpretando correctamente los símbolos, han descubierto la formula de crear dicha piedra.

Les llevará muchos años lograr esa hazaña, pero si lo logran, tendrán la eternidad para recuperar el tiempo.

El Opus Magnum, mejor conocido como el proceso de creación de la piedra, se divide en 4 partes fundamentales, la poción tiene que pasar por diferentes colores hasta llegar al color rojo, donde estará lista.

La pócima necesita años para poder estar lista, por lo que, armándose de paciencia, la pareja empieza la tarea. Evidentemente la naturaleza quiere poner a prueba a la persona que logre desafiarla, porque no hay mucha gente en el planeta dispuesta a esperar tanto tiempo, ni que tenga la suficiente paciencia para hacerse con un objeto invaluable como ese.

Tras días intentando averiguar exactamente los ingredientes, entre otras cosas, pueden empezar. Nicolás coloca el caldero sobre el fuego, mientras Perenelle repasa en voz alta los pasos.

-Dos medidas de tierra rica en hierro - dice al mismo tiempo que la vierte en el caldero - una pequeña roca de azufre- dijo colocando el elemento.- y finalmente mercurio.

-Perenelle trae la vara de ébano, por favor- ella le pasa el instrumento y Nicolás lo encanta para que esté meneando constantemente la mezcla.

-Ahora tenemos que esperar que se vuelva de color negro.- comenta ella.

_Invierno de 1387_

Les llevó más de cinco años lograr el color exacto, pero están complacidos con el resultado; parece ser que todo va según el plan.

-Nicolás- grita la mujer. - Trae el Leontopodium Alpinum (3), ya se tiene que agregar a la poción.

El hombre se acerca con la flor, le quita cuidadosamente los pétalos y los pasa a su mujer, ella los corta logrando que todas las partes tengan exactamente el mismo tamaño y los echa al caldero. Para ese paso se necesita una varita que tenga como núcleo un pelo de unicornio, para su suerte, la de Perenelle encaja con la descripción; y, como hizo anteriormente, Nicolás la encanta para que pueda menear sola la mezcla.

Afortunadamente volver la poción blanca no les lleva tanto tiempo, un par de semanas y están listos para el próximo paso.

Nicolás le pasa las luciérnagas, ella siempre ha sido mejor que él en pociones, y no tiene problemas en dejarle el trabajo de preparar los ingredientes; no quiere echar a perder todo después de años de esfuerzo. Perenelle cuidadosamente agarra una de las luciérnagas y con el filo del cuchillo logra sacar el pequeño órgano que produce la luminiscencia tan características en esos insectos, repite el proceso trece veces más y luego exprime las pequeñas bolitas para poder sacar todas las enzimas. Su marido empieza a mezclar, otra vez, y esa vez el proceso es aún más rápido.

Una hora después, el liquido está de un fuerte color amarillo. Están tan emocionados, solo un paso más y tendrán la piedra filosofal.

Perenelle destapa el pequeño frasco que contiene lagrimas de fénix, el ultimo ingrediente, gracias a él la piedra tendrá el poder de conferir vida eterna; su mano extendida sobre el caldero tiembla, tiene miedo pero la mano de Nicolás la detiene, ella lo mira y él solo sonríe, dándole esa confianza que le faltaba y juntos vierten el liquido.

La mezcla empieza a burbujear y se vuelve roja, ahora solo queda esperar a que se enfríe y ver si funciona.

_Primavera de 1400_

Hace 32 años Nicolás le pidió matrimonio, y pocos meses después se casaron. Ahora en su aniversario no pueden pensar en un mejor regalo del que ellos mismos crearon. Hace tan solo unos días la piedra finalmente estuvo lista. Completamente lista para poder usarse. Nicolás probó sus cualidades en la trasmutación y pudo convertir el plomo en oro, lo cual aseguró el éxito de su trabajo. Aún no ha compartido ese suceso con su esposa, quiere darle una sorpresa.

-Perenelle, tengo un regalo especial para ti.- comenta. -Pero primero, quisiera preguntarte algo.

Ella lo mira, dándole a entender que tiene total libertar para preguntar lo que le plazca.

-Te amo Perenelle, prácticamente desde que te conocí; cuando nos casamos, prometí amarte siempre, sin importar nada, hasta que la muerte nos separe.- hace una pausa y su mujer aprovecha para intervenir.

-Lo sé Nicolás, yo también te amo y estaré contigo hasta que la muerte venga por mi.

-El punto es, Perenelle- suelta un suspiro y trata de reprimir una sonrisa.- No estoy preparado para alejarme de ti, somos viejos, nos queda poco tiempo, pero no el suficiente. Quiero estar contigo toda la eternidad.

Ella intenta decir algo, pero él la calla.

-Dime, ¿sientes lo mismo? ¿crees que el tiempo que estuvimos juntos no fue suficiente?

-No, nunca tendré suficiente de amarte, pero no hay mucho que hacer.

Nicolás sonríe, no puede evitarlo y le extiende una copa a su mujer, que la coge sin titubear, mientras alza otra copa para él mismo. Ella mira el liquido, es trasparente, parece agua pero al mismo tiempo se ve diferente, extraño; mira a su marido con las cejas arqueadas, preguntándole que es.

-Propongo un brindis- alza la copa hacia ella y Perenelle lo imita - tu y yo en la inmortalidad.

Entonces lo sabe, el liquido en la copa no es otra cosa que Aqua Vitae, el elixir de la vida.

Sonríe y repite las palabras de su esposo antes de tomar de un solo trago el contenido de su copa.

* * *

(1) Alquimia Speculum Alchemiae, es un manual escrito por Roger Bacon en el s. XIII

(2) Aesch Mezareph, es un libro sobre alquimia que Nicolás Flamel encontró en 1355 y tardó más de 20 años en descifrar, encontró un rabino en España que lo identificó.

(3) Leontopodium Alpinium es la flor de las nieves, pero me imagino a un científico llamarla por su nombre, no por como se les dice coloquialmente.

Esa historia me ha costado muchísimo, estuve leyendo sobre alquimia y la piedra filosofal para poder saber que inventarme para crearla XD ahora en su época se creía que tenia que pasar por los 4 colores para crearse (según Wikipedia) y me inventé como podría ser eso. Pienso que un ingrediente fundamental serian las lagrimas de fénix que, como vimos en la Cámara Secreta puede curar todo y, según las leyendas la piedra te hacia inmortal porque curaba todo (incluida la vejez), por eso se llamaba también elixir de la eterna juventud.

Si la lees, déjame un review, coméntame que te pareció, si no le entendiste nada (espero que no sea así XD), déjame criticas constructivas, lo que quieras. ; )


End file.
